


The King and the Prince

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 14:48:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11420235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: King Magnus Bane sat alone in his room, a cup of wine in his hand as he stared out at the night sky. His heart was broken, having been broken by the letter currently sitting on the table. The prince he had fallen so hard for during a visit to his kingdom was to be married within the month.





	The King and the Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt asking: Shadowhunters, alec/magnus, a king in love with a prince. 
> 
> I originally meant for this to be way shorter, but then it ended up being long.

King Magnus Bane sat alone in his room, a cup of wine in his hand as he stared out at the night sky. His heart was broken, having been broken by the letter currently sitting on the table. The prince he had fallen so hard for during a visit to his kingdom was to be married within the month.

He glanced down at the letter, his eyes falling on the 'I am to marry Princess Lydia Branwell.' He felt anger and hurt wash over him again and with a wave of his hand, the letter burst into flames. He downed the rest of his wine and went to bed, but found it hard to sleep.

A week passed when he received he received two invites to the neighboring kingdom for Prince Alexander Lightwood's wedding. One from the king and queen, the other a from Princess Isabelle pleading him to come. He destroyed both letters and did his best to put the wedding from his mind.

It wasn't until his friend, King Ragnor Fell came to visit him for negotiations that he was convinced to go to the wedding.

"Are you going to Prince Lightwood's wedding?" His friend asked.

"I do not think I will."

"It will be seen as an insult."

"I do not care," Magnus replied, standing up and walking over to the window to look out at his kingdom. "The king and queen only tolerate me because they do not wish to start a war. I am sure they would be more than happy to not have my presence at their son's wedding."

Ragnor walked across the room to stand by his friend. "I have never know you to walk away from a challenge, Magnus."

"What challenge?"

"You love him."

Magnus glared at his friend. "I do not. I'm done with love. Why do you think I have not married? In the end, everyone leaves and I am left alone once more."

Ragnor set his hand on Magnus' shoulder. “I told you that one day, you would meet someone who would tear down the walls you built around your heart. Has Prince Lightwood not done so?”

“It does not matter what the prince has done,” Magnus replied angrily. “He has told me before that he would not give up his life or his family for me, even though I would never ask him to do such a thing.” He walked away from Ragnor to pour himself another cup of wine. “He is the eldest Lightwood, he has obligations and I have met Princess Branwell. She is a good woman and she will make a great queen.”

“At the expense of everyone’s heart?”

“Ragnor, I have made my decision. Just let it go.”

Ragnor was quiet for a long moment before sighing. “I think our business has concluded and I must return to my kingdom.” He walked over to Magnus and the two embraced. When Ragnor pulled back, he took hold of Magnus’ shoulders, making the other king look at him. “Listen to me Magnus, love has come back to you.” Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but Ragnor silenced him. “No, listen to me. This boy, I think he is the one. Do not let him slip through your fingers. Fight for him.” 

The wedding was only three days away, and it was on the second day that Magnus finally made the decision to ride to the kingdom. By the time he reached the kingdom, the wedding has already started and he prayed that he was not too late. He made his way through the halls to the throne room, the doors opening to reveal Alexander placing a necklace around Lydia’s neck. He stopped when the doors opened and everyone turned to see Magnus in the doorway. 

Slowly, he made his way through the halls to find a seat. Alexander hadn’t moved a muscle since his arrival and looked like he was on the edge of a panic attack. Lydia turned around and there a conversation was exchanged between them. Magnus watched as Lydia laid a hand on Alexander’s cheek, smiling sadly at him before pressing a kiss to the other cheek. 

Alexander said something else and Lydia just shook her head, smiling again. After a moment, Alexander stepped down. Magnus stopped walking and stared at Alexander for a long moment, before the prince started to walk towards him. A mix of thoughts and emotions ran through him, his eyes never leaving the prince. 

The queen rushed towards her son. “Alec! Alec, what are you doing?”

“Enough,” The prince replied to his mother before coming to a stop in front of Magnus. Suddenly, Alexander was tugging Magnus’ in by his lapels and crushing their lips together. Magnus’ heart started to beat wilding in his chest and he barely heard the gasps and whispers from the crowd as the prince kept kissing him.

After what seemed like an eternity, Alexander slowly pulled away, resting his forehead against Magnus’. “You were right. I should have followed my heart.”

“I do not blame you, Alexander,” Magnus whispered, hands going to the prince’s shoulders. “Your family means a lot to you.” The prince smiled before kissing him again and stepping away, both of them looking out at the crowd that was in shock. Queen Maryse was standing there looking at her son in disgust and disappointment before finally storming out of the room, King Robert following after her.

Magnus looked over at the prince who looked down at the ground, looking dejected. He reached out and took Alexander’s hand, giving it a squeeze as Princess Isabelle and Prince Jace made their way down to them. “I am so proud of you!” Isabelle said, throwing her arms around her brother.

Alec perked up then and returned the embrace, holding her tightly. Jace also hugged him and Magnus smiled at the siblings. Princess Lydia made her way down to them and everyone stopped to look at her. She stopped in front of Magnus and smiled. “Prince Alexander is a good man, and a good friend. You are lucky.”

“Please do not let this interfere with our kingdoms, Princess Branwell,” Magnus said.

Lydia just smiled and shook her head. “I will find a way to become ruler of my kingdom, King Bane, and when I do, there will be no hostilities between our kingdoms.” She held out her hand towards Magnus who shook it. “I wish you the best of luck, now I must get out of this dress for it is making it very hard to breathe.”

“May I accompany you?” Isabelle asked, and Magnus smiled as she saw the look exchanged between the two women as they walked away. 

Jace looked between the two men and then at the slowly emptying room. “I’ll take care of anything else, you two can leave.” He gave Alexander’s should a pat before smiling and walking away.

Once they were along, the prince removed his wedding jacket and sighed. “I am so glad we are out of there. So many people.” 

He seemed jittery and Magnus stepped closer to him. “Are you okay?” Magnus asked. He reached out, but dropped his hand back to his side. 

Alexander turned to face him. “I’m….” He paused for a moment. “Everything just happened very fast.”

“Do you regret it?” 

The prince reached out for Magnus, but before he answered, the queen burst into the room. “How dare you embarrass us!” Queen Maryse hissed out, the king tried to catch her, but Maryse shook him off. “And in front of multiple kingdoms. How are we going to work this out now? Do you understand what this will do to our family? To our kingdom?”

“I couldn’t marry her mother,” the prince said. “Do you even know how unhappy I would have been?”

“Royals have been doing this for ages,” Maryse said. “You would have adapted and you would have been king one day. Now? I can’t fix this.”

“There’s nothing to fix,” Alexander said. “This is the way I have always been, and I can’t-I can’t marry a woman.”

“And you can’t have an heir with a man!” She yelled, glancing towards Magnus. “Warlock king or not.” She stormed out of the room and Robert stayed behind, looking at his son.

“Give her some time,” Robert said. “I don’t understand this, but, times are changing.”

“Maybe I am not meant to be a king,” the prince said, hanging his head. “I’m sorry.”

Robert shook his head. “I am sure that we will figure this out,” He said, giving his son’s shoulder a pat before nodding towards Magnus. “I need to make an announcement to our kingdom.”

He left, leaving them alone again. Alexander collapsed into a chair and sighed heavily. “I have created a mess, haven’t I?”

Magnus sat down next to him, placing a hand close to Alexander. “I can’t give you a heir, but I can make you king.”

The prince looked up at him. “How?”

“If you become my husband,” Magnus replied. “Together, we could rule my kingdom.”

“Will your people accept me?”

“Alexander, warlocks have no need for heirs,” Magnus said. “We could make it work, if that is what you want.”

Alexander was quiet for a moment before placing a hand over Magnus’. “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“When all this is calmed down, I want us to get to know each other better,” Alexander said. “And after that, if the offer still stands, then I will become your husband.”

Magnus smiled and intertwined their fingers. “I think we can arrange something.” Alexander returned the smile and leaned in, pressing his lips to Magnus’. Magnus kissed him back before pulling away. “I need to return to my kingdom,” Magnus said. “Will you come with me?”

The prince nodded. “I have some things to arrange, but I will come with you.”


End file.
